


Boys don't cry

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Kid Fic, M/M, MiloShipFest, Teen Crush, Teen Years, more like antiseptic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: El alto, fuerte y valiente caballero de Escorpio tiene más de una debilidad. Y no, no son las agujas, sino algo más básico y, según él, vergonzoso. Una mini crónica de Milo y su relación con el alcohol: una vez que lo odió, otra en que pataleó y otra que le hace replantear más de una idea.Para el MiloShipFest 2020.Prompt: alcohol.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Boys don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Colaboración para el MiloShipFest 2020. Basado en el prompt alcohol, pero no en el sentido estricto.

**Boys don’t cry**

_I tried to laugh about it_ _  
Cover it all up with lies […]  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'Cause boys don't cry_

Milo afirmaba no recordar mucho de su vida antes de llegar al Santuario.

Mientras algunos tenían nombres, rostros y uno que otro vívido recuerdo, el griego no tenía nada más que una casa desvencijada de paredes blancas sobre el mar Egeo. Esta farsa fue mantenida por los años y el arribar siendo tan pequeño al Santuario contribuyó a que su historia fuera más creíble. De igual manera, este no era un tema popular entre sus compañeros, quienes preferían dejar esa vida atrás y concentrarse en construir una nueva entre los muros del Santuario; los demás, simplemente, no se atreverían a preguntar algo tan íntimo a un Santo de Oro.

Pero, de vez en cuando, Milo recordaba.

Venía a su memoria la misma casa desvencijada de paredes blancas, una mujer cuyo rostro se difuminaba cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo, y ella curándole de alguna herida.

El griego casi podía sentir las manos suaves de la mujer recorrer sus mejillas coloradas y bañadas por las lágrimas, acunarlo entre sus protectores brazos y mecerlo hasta detener el llanto. Ella cantaba, pero Milo ya había olvidado la letra; solo quedaba una tenue melodía. Después, la mujer tomaba una toalla húmeda y la frotaba con delicadeza sobre el pequeño y delgado brazo del niño, deteniéndose en su codo, y asegurándose así de quitar toda la mugre y la sangre de la herida. El fuerte olor del alcohol y el agudo ardor que sentía cada vez que la tela tocaba su piel le llevaban a esconder su rostro en el pecho de la mujer, esperando el momento en que esta terminara la labor.

Y, en ese instante, la canción volvía a escucharse, arrullándolo. El ardor desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por la misma toalla húmeda por el agua fría que la mujer solía usar cuando las heridas eran más grandes. Un beso en la frente sellaba el ritual de curación y el pequeño Milo estaba listo para seguir explorando la minúscula isla.

* * *

Llegar al Santuario representó una miríada de cambios en la cortísima vida del griego, quien solía perderse en la inmensidad del lugar, descubriendo cada nuevo recoveco, escalando muros o simplemente corriendo detrás de algo o alguien interesante.

Esa innata curiosidad, junto con una laxa supervisión, le llevó a más de un accidente.

En esos momentos, su maestro recurría a su cosmos para encontrar al pequeño Milo hasta hallarlo herido y con los ojos acuosos en algún rincón. Haciendo gala de una paciencia inusitada, especialmente para uno de Escorpio, el maestro lo tomaba en brazos hasta el octavo templo y allí iniciaba una peripecia para Milo: la curación.

El hombre cogía un algodón de su botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo humedecía de alcohol al punto de dejarlo empapado; con extrema delicadeza se dedicaba a limpiar la zona herida; finalmente, cubría con una venda limpia. Durante esos primeros años, la respuesta del menor era gritar, llorar más fuerte e intentar en vano alejar el férreo agarre de su maestro en todo el proceso, deseando regresar a esa memoria entonces no tan distante. El hombre, por su parte, suspiraba cansinamente y procedía a cumplir con su tarea.

Conforme fue creciendo, Milo aprendió un par de cosas. Primero, ninguno de los aprendices que veía en la arena o en cualquier otro espacio del Santuario reaccionaban de igual manera ante trivialidades como una rodilla raspada, un labio roto o un moretón en el rostro. Por lo tanto, Milo no podía quedarse atrás, llorando cual niño entre los brazos de su maestro.

Segundo, el susodicho le reprochaba muchas cosas durante su largo entrenamiento: su falta de concentración en elevar su cosmos, su torpeza al esquivar objetos cuando alcanzó el Match 2 o sus constantes bostezos cuando este pasaba la noche escribiendo misivas a Siberia. Sin embargo, nunca le reprochó cuando se comportaba como un chiquillo ante tan fútil acción como lo era la curación. El griego creía que, en el fondo, su maestro le entretenía la situación, incluso le enternecía. Pero el de Escorpio siempre fue un sujeto extraño, así que nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Tercero, la curación era un proceso más complejo que tan solo pasar una toalla húmeda sobre una herida abierta. Se requerían conocimientos, tales como de anatomía y del flujo de la sangre, así como de herramientas apropiadas, como antisépticos y desinfectantes según la situación lo requiriera. Milo comprendió, entonces, que la mujer de sus recuerdos no sabía más o no tenía más, y que su maestro tal vez lo sabía y, por eso, siempre fue más tolerante con Milo de lo que se esperaría de alguien en su posición.

* * *

Conforme pasó el tiempo, la curiosidad de Milo no menguó y tampoco lo hicieron sus aventuras por el Santuario.

La diferencia, no obstante, radicaba en que ya no estaba solo y cada vez se hacía más cuidadoso, o al menos se hacía mejor en ocultar sus accidentes. Quería impresionar a Camus; quería ser la razón por la cual el joven extranjero sonriera, aunque fuera por unos breves momentos; quería aprovechar el corto tiempo que disponían juntos antes que su amigo partiera de nueva cuenta a la helada Siberia.

Esa tarde los chicos tomaron una ruta escarbada hacia lo que Milo afirmaba era un claro en medio del Santuario, alejado de los lugares más concurridos por los soldados y otros aprendices. Camus objetó al principio, mas Milo terminó por convencerlo prometiendo que nadie se daría cuenta ni se meterían en problemas. Al final, el francés aceptó, renuente.

El claro era hermoso. No obstante, el camino fue más largo y más accidentado de lo esperado. Cuando arribaron, los chicos estaban hambrientos y cansados, algo que solamente podrían aceptar entre ellos gracias a la confianza que se tenían. En cualquier otro escenario, sería penoso que dos aspirantes a Santos de Oro se vieran debatidos por un _paseo_.

―Deberíamos volver ―anunció Camus. Habían aprovechado el tiempo a solas para ponerse al tanto y disfrutar del paisaje, resguardado del intenso sol. Estaba recostado sobre el pasto, protegido por la sombra de los árboles, y con la cabeza de Milo en su regazo―. Tengo hambre y se está haciendo tarde.

―Volvemos en un rato. Recién llegamos ―respondió con presteza el griego.

―Milo… Ya sabes cómo se pone mi maestro, cuando-

―¡Ya sé! ―exclamó, separándose del francés―. Tenemos muchos árboles alrededor, alguno debe tener frutas, ¿no?

―Milo…

―Tú quédate aquí que yo me encargo.

Y antes que Camus pudiera refutar, Milo ya se encontraba trepando las ramas del árbol más cercano. Sabiendo que nada podía disuadir al griego de su empresa, Camus se resignó a indicarle el camino a las ramas más gruesas y con apariencia más estable por las cuales seguir llegar a la ansiada fruta que, por ahora, ninguno de los dos lograba ver. Sin embargo, un error, bien en el cálculo de Camus o de Milo en maniobrar con su nuevo y desgarbada anatomía, hizo que el griego resbalara. A pesar de que intentó asirse con fuerza al tronco en su caída, terminó aparatosamente sobre las raíces del gran árbol.

―¡Milo! ¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó, acercándose al muchacho en el suelo. Examinó rápidamente su cuerpo en busca de heridas o algún hueso roto, y encontró las manos y antebrazos raspados y un tobillo hinchado; posiblemente nada grave―. Debemos llevarte a tu maestro; estás herido ―exclamó con su voz más conciliadora.

―¡No! ―hasta ese momento el griego no había emitido una palabra, claramente no se sentía bien. Mas cuando su maestro fue mencionado reaccionó de improvisto. No podía dejar que el viejo Escorpio lo viera así por un estúpido árbol que no supo trepar―. Mejor no, Camus. No quiero que… que…

―¿…te regañe?

―… se burle de mí ―musitó Milo.

Camus suspiró y asintió.

―Debo limpiar tus heridas, lo mejor que pueda al menos, antes que alguien te vea así.

Milo no respondió con palabras, pero su mirada escurridiza le concedió a Camus la razón. Con sumo cuidado, el francés lo tomó de las axilas hasta dejar a Milo apoyado sobre su pie sano y con Camus de soporte. Con torpeza recorrieron el claro hasta llegar a un riachuelo, donde el griego se sentó y se asió, disimuladamente, a la grama. Ya sentía el ardor recorrer su piel, mucho antes que su amigo pudiera tocar la zona.

―¿Milo? Dame tu mano. Debo lavar tus heridas ―ante el gesto de duda en su rostro, el francés sonrió levemente y posó una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro―. Será breve. Lo prometo.

Milo asintió un par de veces. Cerró los ojos y estiró su brazo derecho. Con delicadeza, Camus mojó la zona afectada una vez y esperó la reacción de su amigo. Al no verle afectado gravemente, prosiguió con la limpieza del miembro antes de pasar al siguiente. Este, sin embargo, estaba un poco más lastimado y aunque el francés intentó no causarle más penuria al griego, fue imposible que Milo no se estremeciera ante el ardor que sintió.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, mas no detuvo la labor.

―No te preocupes ―miró disimuladamente la herida y a Camus antes de preguntar― ¿Te falta mucho?

―No. Solamente el tobillo.

Antes que Milo pudiera decir algo más, Camus rasgó parte de su pantalón y lo humedeció en el riachuelo. Acto seguido, lo ató al tobillo inflamado y lo congeló, cuidando de no hacer lo mismo con la piel.

―Ya terminé ―anunció.

―Gracias.

―Pero esto solo alcanzará hasta llegar a Escorpio ―aclaró con pesadez el francés. Se puso de pie y extendió sus lánguidos brazos en dirección a Milo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie―. No es una verdadera desinfección, y tu maestro deberá-

―¡No! ―exclamó Milo, sobresaltando a Camus, quien estuvo a punto de soltarle.

―Entonces… podemos ir a Acuario y yo me encargo de todo.

Empezaron a avanzar lo más rápido que la cojera de Milo les permitía en dirección hacia las Doce Casas. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y si la noche los encontraba fuera de los templos, no serían solamente sus respectivos maestros quienes tendrían algo que decir de su sospechosa desaparición en el bosque.

―Te advierto que conozco lo básico, pero al menos no tendrás una infección.

―Sé que lo harás bien. Siempre lo haces.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, los jóvenes estaban en la habitación de Camus. Para fortuna de ambos, el maestro de Milo no estaba en su Templo y el de Camus apenas les dirigió una mirada antes de entregarle el botiquín de primeros auxilios a su aprendiz y perderse por uno de los pasillos del recinto.

―Tu maestro es raro ―dijo Milo en un susurro. No quería que el Santo de Acuario lo escuchara y se viera enfrentado a su helada furia. Además, así podía distraerse en otras cuestiones y no en lo que tenía en frente.

―Tal vez ―respondió Camus de igual forma, sin mirar a Milo. Tomó un poco de algodón y abrió el frasco de alcohol, lo humedeció y antes de continuar, agregó―: pero todos tenemos nuestras… particularidades. ¿No lo crees?

Cuestionó y miró fijamente al griego. No dijo una palabra, mas en esos momentos no era necesario, no entre ellos al menos. Tomando aire y envalentonándose, Milo decidió hablar.

―No te rías.

―No lo haré.

―No me gusta el alcohol ―confesó Milo. Hizo una pausa, esperando algún comentario o gesto de parte de Camus. Algo que le impidiera continuar, mas este no llegó y continuó―. Supongo que es algún trauma infantil ―rio de su propia broma, pero Camus no le acompañó―. ¿Miedo infundado?

Camus se sentó junto a Milo, le tomó de las mejillas y le miró de una forma que el griego no supo descifrar. Lo dejó pasar. Últimamente, Camus le lanzaba esas miradas extrañas: a veces sus ojos brillaban mucho, pero no estaba llorando; a veces le miraba largo y tendido, pero no le decía nada. Aparentemente, este momento era de esos últimos.

―Milo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No voy a reírme ―afirmó Camus―. Ni ahora ni nunca. No de esto. Como te dije, todos tenemos nuestras particularidades y, si tu aceptas las mías, ¿por qué no habría de hacer lo mismo y aceptar las tuyas? Lo he hecho por varios años ya, ¿no? ―ambos sonrieron―. Además, a nadie le gustan esas cosas; arden y pican y son importantes, así que nos aguantamos. Ahora, ¿puedo curarte como es debido?

―¿Me quitarás la tela congelada? ―preguntó Milo con un hilillo de voz. No estaba preparado para el discurso de Camus, mucho menos de todas las emociones que este le despertó. Por lo tanto, lo mejor era cambiar el tema. Sabía, sin embargo, que en algún momento debía abordar… _esto_.

―En media hora. Tal vez ―sonrió con malicia por unos brevísimos segundos. Luego, tomó el alcohol y el algodón, pero frenó sus pasos para añadir―. Puedes llorar si quieres ―le guiñó un ojo a Milo que le dejó las orejas coloradas y procedió a limpiar.

Milo no lloró. Solo se le escaparon un “par de lágrimas”, afirmó. Lágrimas que Camus limpió y reemplazó con besos en ambas mejillas. El griego no sabía qué significaba todo aquello, ni qué podría llegar significar. ¿Acaso quería algo más? De ser así, ¿qué quería exactamente? Por ahora no tenía las respuestas, más allá que le había gustado cómo Camus le miró y le cuidó aquella tarde. No buscaba una nueva caída, pero, al menos, algo bueno salió del bendito alcohol.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba algo oxidada. Espero no lo hayan odiado.
> 
> La letra es de la canción 'Boys don't cry' de The Cure.


End file.
